My World Comes Crashing Down?
by BlackBlossom101
Summary: This is what happens when a certain someone comes home...
1. He Returns

**My Own SasuSaku Fan Fiction.**

It was a very unusual day in the Hidden Leaf village. Everything was to quiet. You must know the saying "The calm before the storm". Kids were outside laughing and playing. Everyone was outside enjoying themselves. All but one person, Sakura Haruno. This beautiful cherry blossom was sitting on her balcony, thinking, daydreaming.

'When will he return?' She thought to herself.

Sasuke Uchiha was the person that she was thinking of. She just couldn't get that boy out of her head. The boy that left her that one fateful night on a bench in the middle of the night, knocking her out before leaving.

'Where are you? How are you doing? Do you think about us, do you miss us at all?'

As she was thinking, someone came knocking on her door. She gradually got up and answered the door. Two people were standing there waiting for Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said out loud.

"Hi Sakura-san!" A blue raven haired girl with pearl eyes said quietly.

Naruto and Hinata were really close friends with Sakura. Not to mention that Naruto and Hinata are finally dating.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura said, putting on one of her fake smiles.

She knew that if she didn't smile, Naruto would be asking a lot of questions.

"We wanted to stop by before we went on our date." Hinata explained.

"Yup and it looks like you're doing okay today." A smiling Naruto said happily.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, thanks guys."

"We better get going Naruto-kun. Bye Sakura-san."

"Yea see you later."

'They look so cute together.' Sakura thought to herself

Hinata used to be a very shy girl. She would always stutter, and now she as calm as ever. Naruto was still the same old Naruto, loud and annoying. Sakura chuckled to herself while closing the door.

"What's so funny?" A very familiar voice spoke out.

Sakura froze where she was. She realized whose that was. She didn't bother to turn around and face him. Surprisingly, tears didn't even start to come either…

**Ok, so this is it for the first chapter. I already have the second chapter written down in my book. It just seems easier to write it out before typing it out on my laptop so if I need to change it, I can just type it in instead of reading a bunch of scribbles :P. Also, my stories aren't going to be put out much. I have a 1 year old and he is very sick right now so he needs most of my attention atm. Luckily for me he still takes naps during the day so I do have a little time to write a bit…. Thanks a bunch for reading the first chapter! I hope you at least enjoyed the first part. I'll see what I can do for my second chapter. Review if you wish, as long as there is no flamers. This is my first time writing a SasuSaku fanfiction so please take that into consideration. **


	2. Seeing you

**Ok, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter. I greatly appreciated it **

"How in the world did you get back into Konoha, let alone my house, without being spotted?" Sakura spoke without having any emotions in her words.

She still would not face him.

"What, no 'hello'?" Sasuke asked making a pouty face.

"Hello, now answer my question" She sighed.

She turned to see Sasuke pouting, and turning into a smile that he rarely ever had on his face. He finally got to see the face of the beautiful blossom in front of him.

"I've missed you Sakura, you wouldn't be able to imagine how much I have!" Sasuke at this point almost had tears in his eyes.

Sakura noticed this and began to smile. She waited so, so long to hear those words from him. Waiting for the love to be returned.

"Sasuke-kun? Is this a dream? Are you really here?" Sakura asked, in tears.

Sasuke walked closer and closer to Sakura. He wanted to hold her. He hadn't seen her in 3 years and he just wanted to hold her. He wanted to feel loved again.

"It better not be a dream, because if I wake up, my heart won't be able to take the pain." He was taking her in his arms.

Sakura didn't know what to do. To her, this was too good to be true. She walked to Sasuke with open arms. They met half way, and embraced each other.

"Sasuke, I love you so much" Sakura let go of Sasuke to be able to see his face. He was standing there, smiling.

"I love you too, Sakura. I've always loved you! Being here with you keeps me smiling. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. Sakura acknowledged this and gave in.

"Then let's spend the rest of our lives together! I'm willing to do anything to be with you!"

"I want to stay in the village, but I don't think the Hokage will accept me."

Without him realizing, Sakura was getting ready to leave the house. As she was walking to the door, Sasuke stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade. I'm going to ask her if you can come back to the village for good. And if she doesn't accept, then we'll leave together." Sakura had determination in her eyes.

Sasuke agreed and let her go to see Lady Hokage. Sakura reached the Hokage tower. She went to the doors of her master's office and knocked.

"Come in"

**I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is short. I'll most likely try to get the third chapter typed out tonight. Depends on how things go for this afternoon. My son is still sick, and I feel like crap ****Well, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. What To Say

**Chapter 3…..Enjoy!**

Sakura walked in and bowed to her master, which happened to be Lady Hokage herself.

"Sakura? What brings you here?"

"My Lady. I have a question that I'd like to ask you, if you have the time to answer them."

"Go on, what is this question that you have?"

"Well, my question is what would happen to Sasuke if he were to return to the village?"

'I can't have her know that Sasuke's here'

Tsunade looked good and hard at her apprentice. A few minutes of staring, a smile grew on Tsunade's face. Sakura wasn't sure if this was a good thin or a bad thing.

"He's already here isn't he, Sakura?"

"W-what? N-no he isn't."

"You're a horrible liar my dear. Acting isn't your best quality."

As Tsunade was saying this to her, she was laughing. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her master was laughing at her failed attempt of lying. Tsunade finally stopped laughing, and became serious.

"You know Sakura; I shouldn't be allowing the Uchiha brat back in the village. But I'll give him a chance; he does need to atone for his sins that he committed while he was away. Bring him here to me and we'll discuss his punishment. Dismissed!"

"My Lady, thank you very much. I'll bring him here right away."

Sakura respectfully bowed and took her leave. As she closed the door, Tsunade began to smile while taking out a bottle if Sake.

'Sasuke Uchiha, you are one lucky guy to have Sakura fall in love with you.'

About 10 minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Hokage tower without the villagers noticing. At the door Sakura knocked.

"Come in."

Sakura walked in with Sasuke hot on her trail. They both took a bow and waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Welcome back Uchiha."

"Lady Hokage."

"Sakura, I'd like you to go outside and wait for the Uchiha. I'll call for you when we're done."

"Hai, my Lady!"

Tsunade had waited for Sakura to leave before she began her lecture with Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, as I told Sakura you will need to atone for your committed sins. So as punishment, community service under supervision of ANBU! Also, you will be stripped of your rank for a 6 month time period. After that, you can try for the Chunnin Exam and then after the Jounin exam. But, I need some information from you!"

"What kind of information do you need?"

"I need information about Orochimaru and if at all possible…the Akatsuki!"

**Ok …So that was chapter 3…..Short I know, but I don't really care right about now. I just wanted to get this posted. Reviews are welcome, but flames are not. So if you don't have anything to type, then don't type at all…Anyway, have fun you little monsters out there **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Just to let you guys know that I only received 2 reviews. Seriously people, I need more than that. That just brings me down, thinking that the story isn't worth continuing. I have 1 more chapter written down in my book, so before I begin writing again, starting reviewing. Even just saying that you read the story so far, is good enough for me. On a side note, my son is feeling a lot better **** He's even going to be a big brother :P That's right, I'm pregnant again **** I told my husband about the pregnancy on Father's day, so that was a really good gift, don't you think? Anyway, please start reviewing the story, the action hasn't even begun, but with hardly any reviews, I don't think it's worth finishing…. To the 2 people that reviewed, thank you very much, it is very appreciated…I think that is all I have to say, so later you monsters….**


End file.
